


Melianthus

by KitsuneGirl911, rainyRay



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Dysphoria, Body Worship, Crossdressing, Cum Fetish, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Feminization, Food Kink, Hand Feeding, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Masturbation, Murder, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Possessive Hannibal, Protective Hannibal, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference, Sugar Daddy Hannibal, Teeth, b/c mads mikkelsen has the cutest snaggleteeth, daddy tummy, from a crime scene, no encephalitis, specifically teeth kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 12:09:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5247779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneGirl911/pseuds/KitsuneGirl911, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyRay/pseuds/rainyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is hiding something, a whole new side of himself that he has never let anyone see.</p><p>Hannibal Lecter can change the tides of Will's heart, but he will have to fight against the self-hatred Will has harbored his whole life, as well as the abrasive nature of Will's newest killer to help the beautiful girl hiding inside blossom.</p><p>A love story in the language of flowers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melianthus

**Author's Note:**

> Melianthus; love, sweet love
> 
> Lilacs; the first feelings of love
> 
> My lovely Murder Wife KitsuneGirl911 and I have co-labbed our efforts to bring you this porn extravaganza! Feast your eyes, fannibals, on the culmination of our beautiful minds!  
> This is my first posted fanfiction in 4-5 years, so I am hopeful for a pleasant return into the world of online writings. Kitsune has been an amazing help at getting my butt into gear and making me want to write again. Our combined kinky-ness will hopefully bring you hours of erotica to come.
> 
> Find me on tumblr at: queen-hannibal.tumblr.com 
> 
> And Enjoy!

Will entered the crime scene cautiously, wringing the hem of his shirt in his hands as his stormy eyes flitted nervously across the murder. The victim was a blonde woman; likely a prostitute or partier by the looks of her bright make-up and scantily clad body. She laid on the hard pavement, splayed ungracefully, a stark contrast to her beauty in life. It appeared she had been redressed after a violent coupling; there were hand-shaped bruises on her wrists and ankles and up her milky thighs, disappearing under her neon pink miniskirt, and finally around her neck. There were burst capillaries around and in her hazel eyes, implying she had been strangled, but the cause of death was clearly the messily cut arteries in her neck.

The pendulum swung, swung, swung and suddenly Will was walking across the pavement, one arm slung around his – _her_ – drugged victim’s waist. There was another arm brushing hers, hard and muscled – her partner – but she ignored it for the moment because their victim was stirring as they lowered her to the ground; she kneeled at the woman’s head and her partner settled in between her legs. She tightly grasped the woman’s wrists as her love stripped the unwilling participant of their trio and watched in wordless awe and jealousy as her man – her daddy – took this woman the way he took her.

As her daddy neared completion – he didn’t need to tell her, she knew – her knife sunk into the skank’s neck. She looked up and met her daddy’s deep eyes, and she felt complete as she only did when she killed for him. Her daddy would never look at her with such love in his eyes at any other time –

_“Will?”_

-He only truly loved her in these moments of true depravation-

_“Will!”_

-But she loved him always and one day she would show him-

“Will!”

Will swung around, jarred from her – his? – reverie, trying to shake the mindset that he related to so completely and utterly.

“Well?” it was Jack, looking surly as always. Still in their killer’s girlish mindset, he shrunk away from the man, shaking slightly as he spoke. His voice came out in a quiet, somewhat high voice, girlish and sweet. Jack’s brows furrowed, but he made no comment.

“It’s pair killers, Jack,” he said, “a couple. The man sexually assaults the girls, then his l- lover,” he stumbled here, almost saying little girl, but stopping himself. Jack would connect dots that weren’t there if Will referred to them as daddy and daughter, or worse, Jack would actually figure something out for once in his life and see Will for what he was – a freak.

“His lover,” Will continued, finding some strength, “She slits their throats while he – while he completes.”

Jack looked disgusted at this revelation, but Will continued once more, “She loves him so much, but he- he's just using her.” After this enigmatic statement, Will trailed off into a low, pained whine.

Her daddy didn't love her. She tried so hard, she loved so hard, and it would never be good enough.

_“Daddy doesn't love you, dearie.”_

Fat tears welled up in Will's eyes before tumbling down his paling cheeks as he sobbed. Jack was clearly startled, starting several abortive motions to comfort his breaking profiler, before calling a deeply concerned and slightly accusatory Beverly over. Jack didn't need that glare to feel guilty; he knew damn well he pushed Will too hard.

 With his job done, Will simply shut down. He rocked back and forth on the balls of his feet. His arms hung limp at his sides and his eyes stared blankly at nothing.

Beverly worriedly approached her friend, calling his name softly. When no response was forthcoming, she gently reached out to touch his shoulder, hoping maybe he’d just been lost in thought. There was still no response from her friend. A little freaked out now, Beverly reached out to shake him a little, calling his name slightly louder. Will didn’t even look her way.

“Jack,” she called, “there’s something wrong with Will.”

Jack whipped around from where he’d been discussing something with Zeller. He hurried over to where he’d left Will not even two minutes ago and found the man in exactly the same position. Price and Zeller – who would never admit it, but was rather fond of Will – joined them.

“He’s catatonic,” Beverly told them.

Jack looked conflicted for a moment, before coming to a decision. “Take him home,” he said gruffly, “I’ll call Dr. Lecter and ask him to head on over.”

Beverly nodded, and Zeller hesitantly lifted Will and gently slung him over his shoulder. Zeller followed Beverly to her car and for a minute the three of them were a rather odd procession until Will was secured in Beverly’s passenger seat. Luckily she had driven him here from his house in the first place; otherwise there might have been some trouble with the arrangement.

_+_

Beverly gently got Will settled into bed, where he promptly curled up and passed out in emotional exhaustion. She stayed there, a watchdog over Will just as much as his pack was, until she heard Dr. Lecter’s Bentley pull up. She wasn't about to leave Will on his own; enough people did that to the poor man already.

Lecter stepped onto the porch and Will’s dogs spilled out around him like they were Lecter’s loyal hounds rather than Will’s. Winston was the only exception, curled up at his master’s side still.

Lecter acted as a man of stoicism, but Beverly can see the way his eyebrows furrow lightly and the edges of his lips turn down into a worried from. She knew then that she was leaving Will in good hands.

She gave Will’s care to Lecter with a low explanation of the crime and Will’s reaction. She could see the way Lecter’s hands twitched with the need to caress Will like he was something delicate and the way he listened to her intently so he could care for Will as best as possible.

As she left she said, “Take good care of him.”

“Jack said the same thing,” Lecter noted.

“We all care for Will a whole hell of a lot,” she said with a shrug.

“As do I,” he told her.

She smiled and told him she could tell.

“Thank you for bringing him Agent Katz,” Lecter said, wordlessly dismissing her statement.

“Call me Beverly,” she told him waving off his thanks as she heads back to her car.

_+_

Will spent the next few weeks on a long overdue break. It was then that Lecter began to bring him gifts.

The first gift Lecter brought him was a smooth chicken soup. It rolled across his tongue, serenaded his taste buds, and Will flushed with the pleasure of knowing Dr. Lecter cared.

“I know you are not sick,” Lecter told him, a small smile playing across his lips, “but I thought soup would be a comfort regardless. Warmth spreads from the belly outward.”

“Chicken soup for the soul,” Will murmured in response, glancing up through his eyelashes to catch Lecter’s grin widening to show a hint of teeth. Will ducked his head further down so Lecter wouldn’t catch his darkening blush. The good doctor’s snaggleteeth had caught his eyes and for a fraction of a second, all he could think was how cute they were; his jutting canines poked his bottom lip in the most charming way.

And Will was charmed as sure as Louisiana was hot.

_+_

After Lecter had left, Will curled up in his bed, scraping his hand down his beard in agitation. He felt a little confused by his thoughts, but he also admitted that he felt warmer from Lecter’s, frankly, delicious soup. He drifted to sleep quite easily, imaging that the warmth he felt came from a pair of strong arms spooning him to a broad chest.

_+_

The second gift was a box of the softest cashmere sweaters Will had ever touched in his life.

For a moment he floundered, wondering if perhaps he should tell Lecter to take them back; this was too much, Lecter shouldn’t feel like he should spend money on him, and he opened his mouth to say just that, despite the fact that he was already clutching the pile of high end sweaters to his chest.

“Dr. Lecter -,” his mouth shut with a click when he saw the slightly hopeful look on the psychiatrist’s face, which was quickly schooled into his stoic, yet politely open expression.

“Please Will,” Lecter spoke as if the man in question wasn’t utterly flummoxed and tongue-tied before him, “call me Hannibal. We’re fairly good friends by now, no?”

“I- Do- Hannibal,” Will struggled for words, his face flushing, his teeth worrying his lower lip, before he finally breathed out a, “thank you,” in a soft, lilting tone of voice Hannibal would have never expected from gruff, flannel-wearing, whiskey-drinking, beard-having, Will Graham.

Will however looked as though he knew exactly where the tone of voice had come from, and was desperately hoping Hannibal wouldn’t figure it out.

A thought began to form in Hannibal Lecter’s mind, but he left the idea unfinished for the small, ornate chest he kept in his favorite bedroom of his mind palace.

_+_

Will was left feeling even more confused than ever, clutching his new sweaters to his chest.

“Hannibal,” he whispered to himself, just to feel the name on his lips.

That night, he shaved his beard fully for the first time since he had joined the NOPD. He pulled an overly large blue sweater over his head and let it pool over his hands as it was naturally inclined to do. He caught a hint of Hannibal’s cologne on the collar, and couldn’t help but bury his face in it, breath it in. He felt safe and warm and small. Once more he slept well, as he often did after a visit from the man.

_+_

The third time Lecter arrived, bearing gifts, Will answered the door with his hair ruffled and wet from the shower, wearing the black-and-white striped sweater Hannibal had given him and a pair of tight, white boxers that left little to the imagination.

Will looked as though he had shaved recently and Hannibal had to work a little harder than usual to hide his reaction to the small, graceful man. His shaved face made him appear younger, softer, and Hannibal thought he couldn’t help but fall all over again, curse the romantic side Will brought out in him. The sweater only secured the illusion of a younger, smaller Will Graham, as he had hoped.

Hannibal carefully tucked this vision in cashmere into his chest as he watched Will play with his dogs using the toys and treats Hannibal had brought him.

“Thank you for bringing gifts for them, too,” Will said in the same sweet voice he had used last time.

“They are an extension of you. I care for you, and as such I care for them,” Hannibal explained simply.

Will flushed at the psychiatrist’s words, but smiled nonetheless as he ducked his head in shyness. He had intuited that Hannibal cared for him, but hearing the words made his heart pound.

_+_

After Hannibal was gone, Will finally got the courage to do something he hadn’t done in a long while. He shaved himself everywhere that night. He had done this before, in college, but had stopped. He hadn’t had the luxury of being shaving his face, as it made him look too young, too naïve and he hadn’t had the luxury of shaving anywhere else, as it made him look too feminine, too waifish. These were all things he’d had no room to be in New Orleans.

Afterwards, in his bed he tugged at his cock, nervous, but undeniably aroused. Hannibal _cared_ for him. He slipped a slicked hand between his smooth cheeks to finger himself as he turned onto his stomach.

“Hannibal, “he whined into his pillow as he humped the sheets below him. The slick slide of his fingers was nowhere near as deep as he’d like, but it would have to be enough. He rolled his hips deeper into the mattress for a better friction and added a second finger as he searched for a better angle.

Upon finding both, he let out a high-pitched whine of delight, calling Hannibal’s name once more. He sped his fingers up, adding a third as he relaxed enough to take it.

On his completion, he clenched reflexively around his fingers and cried out into the pillows, “daddy!”

He didn’t even consider what he’d said until the next regret and embarrassment filled morning.

_+_

The fourth gift was after Will’s two week vacation. Hannibal had continued to leave lovingly crafted meals for Will, and as such, Will’s lunches were now spent in food-induced bliss.

Two days after returning to work, a familiar knock sounded at his door. Will answered it happily to find Hannibal holding a gift box along with his pre-made meals in fancy Tupperware. Will’s whole face lit up with delight, a pink flush spreading across his cheeks and a smile cutely crinkling his nose. Hannibal warmly smiled back as he waded into the sea of dogs at their feet, closing the door on the chill after handing the packages to Will.

The Tupperware containers were all carefully tucked into the fridge as usual, and following this, Will settled cross-legged on the couch next to Hannibal with the gift box in his lap.

Will gently tugged the black, silk, ribbon from its bow, sliding the delicate fabric across his face. Without even thinking about it, he tied the ribbon on his neck in a choker. He pulled the bow to the side of his neck, tenderly evening it out before turning back to the box. He briefly met Hannibal’s eyes and flushed at the heat that had entered his eyes, but it was gone as quickly as it had appeared, making Will wonder if he’d seen it at all.

Finally gentling the lid off, Will took in his gift, his breath caught in his throat. There was a lovely navy blue trench with a slim cut waist, a pair of insanely soft gloves (which Hannibal informed him had been lined with rabbit fur), and a dark purple scarf that smelled strongly of Hannibal.

“Thank you,” Will whispered softly. Hannibal smiled gently in response.

“There is nothing to thank me for Will. I enjoy buying you things.”

_+_

Somewhere between the hand-crafted food and the wonderfully expensive clothing it occurred to Will that perhaps he was being courted. The thought made him flush from his ear tips to his chest with sheer pleasure. He desperately wanted to clutch his pillow, roll around on his bed, and shriek like a teenage girl but he refrained. (He may or may not have done a small dance around the room when thought first crossed his mind, but if asked he would deny it; only his dogs witnessed his moment of apparent insanity and they could tell no one of their master’s lapse.)

However, in between blushing like a schoolgirl and twirling like a maiden he couldn’t help but worry fiercely – surely someone like Hannibal Lecter would have better taste than _him_ of all people, right?

His swirling thoughts had him giddy and pensive in turn, and the rapid mood swings were pretty hard to miss. The science team – who had been nagging him like mother hens since the incident at the crime scene – noticed his somewhat erratic behavior and unanimously voted Beverly to talk to him. (Zeller had “the emotional capacity of a teaspoon” and Price was “about as empathetic as a door” as Beverly said.)

Beverly found Will in a secluded, rarely used niche of Quantico, eating his lunch (the Tupperware told her it had been made by Dr. Lecter’s loving hands, Beverly noted with a smirk).

“So,” she began, plopping down on the ground criss-cross in a mirror to Will, “what’s eating Will Graham?” she snatched a bite of something delicious looking from the plate on his lap and popped it in her mouth.

Will furrowed his brows at the place where his bite of food had previously been sitting with a small pout (Beverly noted this pout gleefully, fully intending on telling her cohorts about how _adorable_ Will Graham looks when he pouts). He chewed his mouthful with a deliberating facial expression, swallowed, then finally looked up to meet her nose with his eyes.

“Do you think Hannibal wants to… date me?” he asked.

Beverly choked on the second piece of food she had swiped, pounding her fist on her chest for a moment as it burned down her esophagus. Following this, her choking turned to nigh-hysterical laughter.

“Oh Will,” she wiped away a tear of mirth that had beaded at the corner of her eye, “he wants to do a lot more than date you kiddo.”

_+_

After that enlightening conversation, Will was stuck not knowing how to ask Hannibal if he was, for lack of a better term, _courting_ him. He supposed the direct approach was the most obvious, but he wasn’t entirely sure he’d be able to vocalize his thoughts properly.

The next time Hannibal came to visit, the gift he brought was what let Will take the final plunge.

“It is perhaps a bit feminine, but I couldn’t help but think it would suit you,” Hannibal explained as he handed Will a slender box, “once I bought it, I figured I had best go through with my conviction to give it to you, but if you dislike it, I will understand entirely.”

His facial expression was neutral, but Will could feel the undercurrent of nervous excitement beneath the exterior, so attuned to this man he was.

Opening the box, Will was stunned to find a gorgeous necklace laid out. The chain was a delicate silver thing, discrete and light, and a small sapphire drop hung from it, shimmering in the light. Will took it from its box as an indescribable feeling rose in his chest, threatening to choke him and small tear drops gathered on his lashes.

“Why Doctor, one might think you were courting me,” he said with a watery laugh, looking up at Hannibal. His breath caught once more at the tender light that shone in the man’s eyes.

“That I am,” he smiled with his reply, the little grin that Will loved so much, that made his canines poke his lip.

“Good,” Will replied as he leaned over and kissed the other soundly.

Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will’s waist, just as strong as Will had imagined. Will wrapped his arms around Hannibal’s neck, still holding the necklace in his grasp, only to be swept off his feet with a squeak. Hannibal held him suspended for a moment, his tongue grappling with Will’s, before he set him down. Smiling, Will finagled his way out of Hannibal’s grasp, holding out the necklace with a cheeky smile as he asked Hannibal to put it on him.

He turned and was soon gratified by the feeling of cool metal sliding across his collarbone. Once the hook was in place, Hannibal wrapped his arms around Will from behind, drawing him in tightly and warmly.

Will turned in Hannibal’s grasp, a mischievous smile set in place. Slowly, he slid his hands down to the zipper of Hannibal’s suit pants. Hannibal looked at him in question, and in answer, Will slid down the length of the man until he was eye level with his crotch.

“Will,” Hannibal slid one hand gently into those soft curls as he said, “you don’t have to.”

There was the sound of a zipper clicking and a warm hand stroking across his silk briefs, followed by Will’s breath across his crotch, making him stir in his confines.

“But I want to,” Will replied, licking his lips as he pulled down the red silk to reveal Hannibal’s flaccid cock.

Smiling, Will nuzzled the soft flesh against his cheek. His lips ghosted across the warm length in a gentle kiss, followed by a questing tongue tasting it and feeling its shape.

Will took the half-hard morsel into his watering mouth, greedily sucking it up. He moaned around it when he felt it began to harden more in his mouth, beginning to hit the roof of his mouth. Pulling away once more, he swirled his tongue under the foreskin and pulled it back, enjoying that delighted sound that came from above in response. His plush lips enveloped the head of Hannibal’s cock, sucking wetly, before sliding down once more, deeper this time until he gagged harshly around the intrusion hitting the back of his throat. Hannibal pulled away in worry, but Will’s hands finally came up from his thighs to grip his hips tightly, tugging him forward. He whined when Hannibal continued to try and pull away, and the man got the hint.

“Filthy little thing aren’t you?” he asked affectionately.

Will only moaned in response. One of the hands in his hair tugged, pulling at his scalp, and Will whined, high and needy in the back of his throat as he slurped around the cock in his throat and bobbed his head.

When Will’s jaw was aching and his lips were swollen, Hannibal finally withdrew from the wet warmth around him to complete across Will’s face, sullying the pure picture before him. Will only looked up at him with his wide blue eyes as he licked at the cum that had splattered around his mouth.

“I didn’t anticipate such a response to presents William, but if this is always how you react, I shall endeavor to bring them more often,” he murmured adoringly, sweeping a hand through the sweaty, limp curls of his lover.

“Thank you daddy,” Will sighed out in his sweet voice, his mind still caught up in the feel and the weight of the other’s cock on his tongue. Will knew without a doubt that he was going to love blowing daddy.

With a jolt, Will realized what he said, his head snapping up to look at Hannibal. Hannibal seemed to have been waiting for his return to awareness, as he smiled and replied, “Of course William. Daddy always attends to his darling’s needs.”

Will’s body released the tension he hadn’t even known had been building, and he released the breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding.

“You’re so good to me daddy,” he whispered, leaning against the other’s legs and sighing in relief he hadn’t even noticed he felt.


End file.
